


Pepper Spray Works Too

by dapatty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Nazis, Non-Graphic Violence, Protests, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Sif might have to admit that a taser could be mightier than a sword.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).



Sif watched the whole thing play out in slow motion, senses hyper-focused on Darcy and how close she’d gotten to the group of counter-protesters. They’d been having an uneventful day. The feeling of being surrounded by so many strong women, united and fierce, reminded Sif of going into battle with her kin. Even Wanda had been smiling as the three of them walked arm in arm. She’d been so caught up in the movement, the spirit of the day, she had nearly forgotten potential dangers.

“Stupid Neo-Nazi shitheads,” Darcy muttered. Before Sif realized Darcy’s intentions, her attention split between scanning the crowd and enjoying the moment of uniting with Midgard's women as they marched down the street, Darcy had made it over to the group of hateful young men. 

Her Darcy standing tip-toed, right in the face of the guy holding a megaphone. His first mistake was to grab her arm. His second was not letting go when she told him to. Before Sif could even reach for a sword that wasn’t on her hip (She hadn’t brought it. Darcy said, “You don’t bring swords to _peaceful_ protests, love.”) and cursed her lack of it, her lady had already pulled her taser out of her coat pocket and had the unsavory welp down trembling on the cold ground. Sif could have only been prouder if Darcy had punched through the hateful sod. 

Time clicked back to normal once Sif had reached Darcy’s side. “Love, you can stop tasing him now. Fools like him don’t learn from punishment. They’ll only feel that much more resolve.”

“Yeah, but it will make them afraid again. Racists should be afraid to be such public assholes,” Darcy said with venom. 

“Yeah, pepper spray works too,” Wanda agreed, hands glowing slightly. 

“You want them afraid?” Sif said, grinning. 

“Yes baby, I want them very afraid,” Darcy agreed, retracting her taser. 

Sif placed her booted foot on the fools chest before he could sit up. Everyone surrounding them seemed frozen, waiting. Sif raised her voice so that it would carry. “I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Perhaps you’ve heard of me. Perhaps not. I care not as I am comfortable and secure in my place in the universe and know myself and my way around a sword and that my heart is with those who stand against you for they are greater and louder than anything you could ever dream to be.

She leaned down, allowing a little of her weight to press against his sternum as he started to struggle. “What you should know is that if you were worth my time, if I thought that you had even the slightest chance of being successful in your endeavor to demean your fellow humans and create what you think of as a pure race? Just the few of you, weak and ugly of heart and mind as you are? I would cut you down with my sword that has slayed greater monsters than you can conceive in your nightmares. But as it stands, you aren’t worth dirtying my blade.”

She gave one last tap with her foot and stepped away as the women around her cheered. 

“I would scurry away like the coward I am now,” Wander said, playing with a ball of red light in her hands. “All of you.”

As the small group of men took off Darcy said, “I’m a little disappointed.”

“Because you did not get to do any punching?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah,” Darcy said, wistful.

“Me too,” Wanda agreed. 

“I admit, it would have been a pleasure to see your forms. Both of your punching has been improved measurably,” Sif admitted

“That and Cap would’ve been sad he didn’t get in on the brawl with Nazis. It’s like his niche.” Darcy said.

“That too,” Wanda said. And that, Sif thought, would have been a true tragedy as Steve Rogers at his peak Righteous Fighting Anger was a glory to behold. 

“We should get cupcakes after this as I believe that it is a Midgard tradition for such an outing,” Sif said.

“Babe, you are the smartest,” Darcy grinned, tugging her back into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology because Rose asked and I just couldn't not. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Pepper Spray Works Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058753) by [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
